successionuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mallory Levinson
"Blahblahblah." - Mallory Levinson Mallory Levinson, '''callsign '''Nemean-7, is an Ark Pilot and designated lead engineer of the JSF Nemean, as well as the younger sister of Vicara Castellana Del Mastro, daughters of the Savantii Marquess of Vavecchia, Fazio Veloce Del Mastro. She is classified as Hyper Lethal Vector, as are the other members of the team. Her Ark is referred to as "Stardust". Appearance Mallory Levinson is a petite young woman of a voluptuous yet athletic build. She has olive skin and light hazel eyes, both features a result of her Savantian heritage. She has delicate facial features, and always has a radiant, youthful appearance. A very noticeable feature of Mal's is her bright red, unkempt hair, which is usually in a messy ponytail running down the length of her back. She has the Pride's symbol tattooed across her back, between her shoulder blades. Her combat uniform is made up of a mid-weight trauma plate assortment that allows her to handle her fair share of damage while still being able stay quick on her feet. Stardust Background Early Years Mallory Levinson is the second child of the Marquess of Vavecchia, Fazio Veloce Del Mastro, and the Princess of Ambrosa, Castellana Levinson. She was born on August 2nd in the year 2219 c., with the name of Mallory Castellana Del Mastro. She is also the younger sister to Vicara Castellana Del Mastro. When she was younger, Mallory was a bit of a troublemaker, often wandering off to Personality Mallory is a very high energy girl, friendly and approachable. She's always ready and eager to help, whether it be repairing something, designing a special weapon or armor piece, or offering emotional support. Mal often does random things to entertain others, and tends to pull pranks on others, but it's all in good nature. Some people may think she doesn't take her position seriously, as she's often attempting to lighten the mood with her antics. However, they would be mistaken, as she is very passionate in everything she does, especially her job. However, Mallory does tend to get fired up quickly, and may act without thinking things through often. Sometimes this is a good thing, and other times it's a bad thing. She has a tendency to snap under heavy amounts of pressure. Psychological Profile The following is blah blah blah Dr. Mest Kölleg "Perhaps already known to some; Mallory, bless her soul, is rather 'normal' or at least as close to it as I can give. She probably had a relatively normal upbringing I suppose and, just as we all have flaws in our character, so does she. Unlike the other Nemean staff Mallory is perhaps the most grounded and mentally stable member, which makes her unique in-of-itself. She's friendly and approachable enough for people to meet her acquaintance and also passionate and deep enough for an acquaintance to become a lifelong friend. I suspect in the coming months, Mallory is going to be perhaps even more popular than some of the more charismatic types just because of her humanistic attitude. Overall I would recommend to commanders that Mallory be used as the emotional bedrock of the team, and should be looked after as the most mentally steadfast and solid team mate to have. It's not as though Mallory is some paragon of virtue but what makes her unique is that Mallory is very deeply rooted in her motives and I doubt Mallory will change perhaps as easily as others. In another words, she is emotionally reliable, and even in crisis situations is likely to retain her energetic friendly attitude. If teammates wanted to get something off their chest and neither me nor Dr. Yularen is around, Mallory is officially my go-to girl. Aside from that, Mallory exhibits slight symptoms of ADHD, but not at an extreme rate. I've opted not to drug her (or for that matter any Nemean staff member) because of possible side effects hampering her performance on the field but be aware that sometimes Mallory can get excited about something perhaps inconsequential, and just because YOU don't find the inner workings of a Type 7 Backup Field Siphon Unit interesting doesn't mean she doesn't find it interesting. Commanders should just simply be wary that sometimes Mallory will lack focus and not notice critical information on the field, but on the other side of this double edged sword Mallory will also likely spot things and opportunities that others perhaps overlook. Unrelated entirely to Mallory's mental capabilities, Kaiden should not be allowed to interact with Mallory. I know I've repeated at least 5 times now that Kaiden shouldn't be talking to anyone until me or Yularen can find a way to rehabilitate him and his ARK but for Mallory it's more so. Kaiden has a disposition to find the most innocent things he can and corrupt them, as exhibited by his own helpless ARK. It's also exhibited by the seemingly dozens of guardsmen that visit my office to complain about Kaiden's private doings in his quarters. Although I wouldn't necessarily term Mallory as 'innocent', I know for a fact in therapy sessions with Kaiden that he's targeted Mallory to this malicious extent. I have actual nightmares about what stunt Kaiden might try to pull on Mallory, so for now just try not to even put them in the same room and don't make them aware of each-other's current state. Loadout (Pilot) * 'Grendel' GC Tactical: 6.8x43mm 20 round mag | Burst Auto 500 RPM | 880 m/s (~2,880 ft/s) * 'Thunderlord' EPG Mk.3 (Stun Effect 2 rounds): Propelled EMP 5 round mag | 60 rpm | 50 m/s (~150 ft/s) * Battery Back-up * Particle Barrier Projector Loadout (Ark) wip Background Training/Relative Experience Category:Ark Pilots Category:JSF Nemean Category:Snow's Roster Category:Duchy of Savanti